A variety of pharmaceutical packages or kits well known in the art provide holders for syringes and/or a vial(s) of medication for administration by patients at their convenience, typically at home at predetermined times with predetermined amounts of medication. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,473 issued Mar. 9, 1982, discloses a dispensing package which arranges pharmaceutical medication in rows and columns to indicate to the user when the predetermined daily dosage of medication is to be taken.
Another such pharmaceutical kit disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,338 issued Sept. 14, 1982, provides for the maintaining of syringes in an upper end of housing, the syringes being arranged with indicia to indicate the day of use. The presence or absence of the syringe from its proper holder indicates whether the dosage has been taken. Similarly, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,615 issued May 17, 1983.
Although a dosage tracking system is desirable in a pharmaceutical package, the above-mentioned tracking system necessitates the user to select the proper, and not just any, syringe for the appropriate indicia, e.g. day, week, time, location of administration, etc. Further, while these packages may be satisfactory for some applications, other applications may not lend themselves to storage in predetermined compartments because of sterility, for example.
In addition to the above-noted concerns, it is preferable to design a kit or package to store a supply of syringes, alcohol wipes, and/or vials of the medication in a pharmaceutical package for easy dispensing. Further, the packaging should be designed to facilitate removal of pharmaceutical items and preparation of materials to administer medication, since oftentimes patients have difficulty in manipulating small items from the packaging. In the same regard, packaging should preferably facilitate proper administration of medication by proper aseptic technique and easy and safe disposal of items utilized in administrating medication.